wo der Regenbogen endet
by Sensei-San
Summary: Sarasa sieht einen Regenbogen und erzählt Hayato eine Sage darüber.


Sarasa wurde durch ein merkwürdiges Geräusch geweckt. Es war Mitten in der Nacht und demnach auch noch völlig dunkel. Eigentlich hätte sie genug Grund zur Sorge, doch dieses seltsame Geräusch schien nicht von einem Menschen zu kommen. Dennoch hatte sie es noch nie gehört. Warum also wusste sie, dass kein Mensch dieses Geräusch erzeugen konnte. Nichts desto Trotz war sie auf der Hut. Vor allem in dieser Gegend kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Immerhin hatte das junge Mädchen vorher noch nie ihr Dorf verlassen, geschweige denn ist in eine völlig andere Region gereist.

Leise und behutsam griff sie zu einem kleinen Dolch, den sie zur Sicherheit immer bei sich trug. Dann schlich sie ganz leise und ohne auch nur ein einziges Geräusch zu verursachen zum Zelteingang. Dann öffnete sie ganz sachte die Vorhänge, die das Zeltinnere von der Umgebung trennte. Sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen. Es regnete. In Byakko hatte es nie geregnet. Aus diesem Grund war das Dorf ja auch in der Wüste.

Zwar bewegte sie ihren Mund, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus. Sie war viel zu überwältigt, als dass sie etwas sagen konnte. Kyushu hat es gut. Hier regnet es des Öfteren. Die Bewohner der Insel hielten es schon für selbstverständlich. Doch sollten sie einmal eine Woche in der Wüste leben. Ja dann würden sie mit Sicherheit anders denken. Nun wurde auch Hayato von dem Geräusch des Regens wach. Mit müden Augen wandte er sich zu Sarasa.

"Tatara, was ist das für ein Geräusch?"

Zwar kannte er den Regen und dessen Geräusch, aber er war einfach zu müde um es richtig einzuordnen.

"Das ist der Regen." antwortete Sarasa.

"Und warum guckst du dir den Regen an? Es ist Mitten in der Nacht und Morgen müssen wir wieder zeitig aufstehen. Schlaf lieber weiter." gähnte der verschlafene Junge.

"Ich kann nicht. Der Regen ist viel zu interessant."

"Was soll daran interessant sein?" hakte Hayato nach, obwohl er seine Augen kaum offen halten konnte.

"In der Wüste regnet es sehr selten. Ich habe vorher noch nie Regen gesehen."

"Wirklich? Noch nie?"

Sarasa schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nie."

"Wow. Dann regnet es ja wirklich äußerst selten."

"Ja. Darum finde ich es auch interessant den Regen zu beobachten."

Fasziniert starrte Sarasa hinaus und sah wie die Regentropfen auf den Fußboden knallten und gegen die umher liegenden Steine. Ihr Blick war voller Faszination. Sie war überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihr gerade bot.

Doch dann wurden es immer weniger Regentropfen und schließlich hörten sie ganz auf auf den Boden zu fallen. Etwas enttäuscht schaute Sarasa noch immer hinaus. Auch Hayato bekam dies mit.

"Vielleicht sehen wir ja gleich einen Regenbogen."

"Einen Regenbogen?"

"Ja. Er entsteht immer nachdem es geregnet hat. Es ist ein toller Anblick. Da, schau mal. Da ist er." verwies Hayato in den Himmel.

Sarasa folgte dem Finger von ihrem Zeltnachbar und sah ihn. Den Regenbogen. Er türmte vor dem Vollmond und sie sah die vielen Farben, die so kräftig und zugleich weich in die Nacht flossen.

"Nagi hat nie gesagt, wie toll es aussieht." flüsterte Sarasa vor sich hin.

"Nagi hat dir von einem Regenbogen erzählt?" erklang Hayatos Stimme überrascht.

"Ja. Er erzählte mir, dass ein Regenbogen in vielen Farben erstrahlt und die Menschen glücklich macht. Und er hat mir auch erzählt, was sich einige Menschen darüber erzählen."

"Darüber erzählen? Was sagen sie denn über den Regenbogen?" Hayato wusste nichts mit den Worten des Mädchens anzufangen.

"Nagi hat mir einmal erzählt, dass es Menschen in einem fernen Land gibt, die glauben, dass am Ende eines Regenbogens ein Topf voll Gold steht."

"Wirklich?"

Sarasa nickte zustimmend. "Ja. Aber ein kleines, völlig grün gekleidetes, Männchen soll den Topf bewachen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es kleine Männchen gibt. Aber an den Topf voll Gold würde ich gern glauben. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal zum Ende des Regenbogens gehen und nachsehen."

Sarasa kicherte. "Du kannst es ja versuchen. Aber wo ist denn das Ende von diesem Regenbogen?" zeigte sie auf den bunten Halbkreis, der frontal zu ihnen vor dem Mond schimmerte.

"Ich weiß nicht. Es könnte dieses Ende sein… oder auch das andere? Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Genau das ist auch das Problem. Ich weiß auch nicht wie man das Ende erkennen soll. Ich habe Nagi mal danach gefragt. Und auch er konnte es mir nicht sagen. Die Menschen, die daran glauben müssen das aber wissen. Immerhin würden sie den Topf ja sonst nicht finden können. Und auch das Männchen wird sicherlich freundlich sein. Das glaube ich zumindest." lächelte Sarasa.

"Wenn du meinst. Ich finde zumindest, dass es ziemlich schwierig sein muss, das richtige Ende zu finden, egal ob man daran glaubt oder nicht. Schön wäre es auf jeden Fall, den Topf zu finden. Dann wären wir reicht." grinste der schwarzhaarige Junge.

"Wir sollten besser weiterschlafen. Sonst sind wir Morgen nicht fit genug. Komm, Tatara." meinte Hayato nur und legte sich wieder schlafen.

Sarasa sah sich noch eine Weile den Regenbogen an und ging dann doch schlafen.

"Regenbogen schön und gut, aber ich darf meine Pflichten nicht vergessen. Vielleicht habe ich später genug Zeit, mir andere Regenbögen länger anzusehen." redete sie mit sich selbst.

Sie schloss den Vorhang und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke ein und träumte von einem hellen Regenbogen, der ihr den Weg in eine bessere Zukunft wies.

**Ende**


End file.
